Long range (LoRa) technology as used in a LoRa wide area network (WAN) (LoRaWAN) enables large communication coverage by using the technique of chirp spread spectrum (CSS). CSS is reasonably flexible in providing tradeoffs between reception sensitivity and throughput. Spreading factor (SF) is an important parameter in CSS modulation. Increasing SF can significantly extend the communication range, but it comes at the cost of a lower transmission rate. Another important parameter is the bandwidth (BW). Currently, three BW settings are available in LoRa systems: 125 kHz, 250 kHz, and 500 kHz. In general, providing different BW settings in LoRa modems results in expensive transceivers as additional hardware is required for the provision. Furthermore, there can be applications that require higher data rates than what can be supported using the maximum BW and lowest SF selection currently available with LoRa. A conventional frequency-shift keying (FSK) transceiver may be provided for such applications. Including an FSK transceiver adds hardware cost and software complexity.